


The White and Black Wolf

by kuroipit



Category: Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Crossdressing, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroipit/pseuds/kuroipit
Summary: Being a target had always haunted the poor child. Even now as an adult, Shiro is drawn to hiding his gender along with their identity from the world. To keep his family safe and not be sold because he is actually a she. Being the quiet soul that Shiro is, he encounters the strange troubles occurring through the city. However, is there a danger that may be beyond his understanding?
Relationships: Yashamaru Kurama/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. White Lily

_ “You’re only useful as a boy. It’s okay to spill some blood. Hide your true self and escape the boredom.”  _

That never left Shiro’s mind. “His” family had taught him how to work, survive, and fight. It was what he wanted. Rather than to be abducted by devious men who wish to sell him. Those four men saw him as a single woman who could make money. All because she looks different. Her dark skin, her curly hair, her dark eyes made her stand out. 

_   
“Runaway. If you pretend to be a boy no one will chase you. You can find work. You are old enough. Please stay safe.” _

* * *

“Shiro-kun, daydreaming again? You must be pretty bored. Only you would daydream on a slow night.” A voice snapped the young “man” out of his thoughts. Shiro sits at the front desk. Dressed in a dark burgundy kimono and hakama pants. Currently, he had a job at the Geisha house during the night. All the women tease him for his feminine appearance. In truth, none of them knew he was a woman. Shiro turns to the busty red-headed woman. 

“Mika”, or Mikatsu, is a woman in her late-twenties. She always wore expensive kimonos. “I was…” Shiro clears his throat. His eyes back to its dull expression. “Thinking about those fools who keep harassing you. Those men should be punished.” He explains. Mika laughs and places a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Mika assures him. Shiro shakes his head. His eyes turn to the full moon alone in the dark sky. No stars could be seen. Only the busy streets display sources of light. “If Shiro-kun is here today-” Another familiar voice catches the woman’s attention. Everyone turns to the direction of that voice. All the women, except Mika and Shiro (technically) shriek in excitement. 

“Ah! Tokugawa-san is here!”

“Are you here to watch me perform?”

“I missed you, you know!” 

All the women, except two, gather around him. Yoshitora laughs and politely excuses himself to speak to Shiro. Yoshitora, of course, stood a few inches taller than Shiro. His body had muscle. More than what Shiro is used to. Shiro sighs and rolls his eyes. He glares at Yoshitora, knowing about his “playboy” antics. “If you’re here to bother me then pay for your time. Though I’m not one to dress up and play “doll”.” Shiro said with a crooked smile creeping upon his face.

“No, no. I’m here to hide,” Yoshitora chuckles. “From who? Wait dammit, I’m not helping you. Last time I got scolded. I had to work way more hours because of your crap!” Shiro said. Yoshitora clasps his hands together in a plea. Well, it appeared to be that gesture. Shiro still refuses He places his hands on the desk. “And aren’t we about the same age? I’m older than you by a week or so. Drop the -kun act.” Shiro said.

“But you look too young,” Yoshitora says with a grin. Before Shiro could say anymore, he notices some familiar face walking past the house. His eyes narrow and his expression turns serious. As the men continue to walk away, Shiro keeps quiet. Yoshitora notices this and glances over his shoulder. He sees the three men Shiro stares at. Something was wrong. “Fine. Just this once. Pay for your time and Naomuru can lead the way,” Shiro said. The look on his face gave Yoshitora a hint. A few of the women guide him away after Shiro was paid. Mika only laughs as she watches Yoshitora walk away. 

“That man will never quit,” Mika says. Shiro scoffs. 

“No, he does not.” 

* * *

A few hours pass late into the evening. Shiro left work to head home. His walk would be a cautious one. It was past midnight and most people were not walking in the streets. The moon was still clear. Shiro walks along with the dirt. His feet guiding him home. As he continues to walk, the sounds of other footsteps can be heard. Shiro had a few guesses. None so pleasant. “Heh, you disappear to be found here. I think it’s time for a deal,” one man spoke. Shiro does not stop walking and the men follow him. Even into the outskirts of the city. “You’ve been hiding for too long. ANd you’re dressed as a man, how cute.” The second man said.

The three men snicker, laugh, and grin. Disgusting Shiro even further. As one man grabs Shiro by the shoulder, Shiro quickly takes out of his knife and cuts the man’s fingers. Immediately a yell is heard. Without a response from Shiro, the other two men draw their swords. “You bitch! We won’t kill you, but you’ll make a nice profit.” The man growls as he holds his wounded hand. Blood pours from his fingers. Shiro turns around to face the men. He puts his knife away.    
I hate your kind.” Shiro says as he draws his kodachi. As he is prepared to fight, Shiro is greeted by black feathers. Something was suspicious and suddenly a man dressed in black appears before him. 

“I’ve heard enough. Selling people for financial gain…”

“Who the hell are you?” One man questions. The masked man does not answer. Shiro grips his kodachi tight. “That does not matter. You’ll die for your crimes,” THe masked man draws his nagamaki. In a swift movement, one man is cut down. Blood is splattered all over the dirt. No scream could be heard. The second man charges at Shiro in a panic. His katana grazing Shiro in the cheek. Blood pours from the fresh cut. 

Two swings being evaded allows Shiro to stab the man in the chest. He dug the blade deep. Both he and the masked man turned to the leader. Shiro withdraws his blade. “Why sell people? Why chase me? Oh, because I’m different. I always knew that. So you’ll what I can do.” Shiro speaks. This time he had two voices speaking at the same time. 

“My pain will overshadow yours,” Shiro says as he slowly approaches the man. The man takes a step back. The masked man walks past Shiro and cuts the man down. Without a moment to be in shock, Shiro gains his composure. “Well, we need to get out of here. By the looks of it, we stink and cannot go back into town like this. I’m going home. You save me, uh, what do I call you?” Shiro said. His voice now normal. The masked man removes his mask. His dark gray eyes and face catch Shiro off guard. 

“You’re young.” Shiro comments. He blinks in surprise. The man could be around his age ALthough, his white hair stood out. “S-Sorry for staring…I’m Shiro. Well, that’s what people call me,” Shiro introduces himself. “Karasu Tengu,” The man answers. Shiro glances at the mask. He then looks at the man. “It must be an alias. Okay then, Karasu. I know you aren’t from around here. So either follow me where you can hide and get that stench out. Blood can last even when dry,” Shiro said. 

“...I’ll take that offer.” The man accepts Shiro’s offer. Shiro nods before he leads the way. The young male felt obligated to thank the man. As the two reach the small house, the man notices it being located in a forest. There is a river nearby. No other houses were around. Shiro steps onto the porch. He turns to the man. ‘It’s not much, but make yourself comfortable. I don’t have much to offer. But I can at least clean your armor. ANd you can take a bath. No need to wear tainted clothes.” Shiro said. The man nods. He enters the house. The house only had six rooms total include the kitchen and washroom. Shiro leaves the man alone. He was given the armor to wash. 

“Kurama Yashamaru,” The man tells Shiro his name. “Those men were going to sell you. Selling males are not common, but you caught their eye.” Yashamaru explains. “Because I’m not male. I’m a woman. I just dress like a man,” Shiro admits. Yashamaru looks confused. He blinks, not sure how to respond to her. “Wait, so you are-” Yashamaru tries to speak without sounding rude. “Yes. Those men sell women and girls. I’m a woman. However, dressing like this saves me the trouble. So keep my story secret.” Shiro said as she walks to her backyard. “They were after you for some time,” Yashamaru says calmly. 

Shiro frowns as she remembers the first time she saw the men. She was only fifteen. Stalked along the dirt roads. Barely escaped kidnapping and the men threatened her family. She chose to leave for their safety. “I guess I can tell you my story. It’s not amusing…” 

  
  



	2. Blue Violet

The next morning Shiro found herself working in the tea house. She hasn’t gotten any sleep from the night’s incident and talking to Yashamaru after. Only he knew about her being a woman. He promised to keep it a secret. Hell, both of them killed people. Shiro glances at the sky. The gray clouds hiding the sun. Shiro had a hunch it would possibly rain. Not that she had a problem with it. She didn’t have to work at the geisha house tonight. 

“Oi, Shiro-kun. You have a customer,” One woman said. Shiro turns her head to see Yoshitora. He waves his hand and a smile on his face. Shiro sighs and she shows him a table. “Why are you here Tokugawa? I’m busy,” Shiro asks with a soft yawn. Yoshitora takes a seat at a table. He glances over at the people walking around. He then turns to Shiro. “There has been a murder. Last night. I heard it was three men.” He speaks low. 

Shiro doesn’t react but instead folds her arms. “Where was this?” Shiro questions. Before Yoshitora replies, Shiro sees Yashamaru enter the house. She had almost forgotten she told him about her multiple jobs. “New friend?” Yoshitora asks. Shiro quickly shoots a glare. “What the hell?” Shiro replies. “Those three men were after a number of women. I can’t blame you for your expression. You appeared frightened.” Yoshitora explains. “Huh, because my “girly” face is often an issue they mistook me for one.” Shiro said, “Now do you want something?” “Eh, I think you’d make a cute woman. Your face is too feminine.” Yoshitora says aloud. The waitresses glance at him.

Shiro clears her throat, “Hurry up...and order. Or I’m getting your keeper.” 

“Shiro, another customer!”

Shiro excuses herself and leaves. “You are popular today.” The waitress says with a smile. Shiro turns to Yashamaru. “I don’t want to disturb you,” He apologizes. Shiro shakes her head, “I’m about to take the day off. I’m still tired.” “Ah, well, sorry…” Yashamaru fell silent. “N-No, you’re fine. I could at least treat you to some food.” Shiro said. A few of the waitresses try to listen to the conversation. Including Yoshitora. “Shiro-kun having a couple of friends is nice. He doesn’t talk much about his personal life,” One waitress spoke. Yoshitora watches Shiro. He didn’t expect his friend to hide so much. “He’s a good person,” Yoshitora adds.

It started to rain. Shiro bought two umbrellas. She gave one to Yashamaru. The two walk through the city. The streets became less crowded. Shiro notices Yashamaru’s hair slightly getting drenched by the raindrops. “You’re completely different…” Shiro comments. Yashamaru notices the look Shiro gives. “What do you mean?” He questions. “You’re...gentle. Your soul is, but I can see anger too. Someone or something affects you.” Shiro explains. Yashamaru takes a second then nods. “I have hatred. I cannot easily forgive.” He said. 

Shiro looks up at the sky. “I can understand. Don’t let it drive you,” She said. Her brown irises focus on the gray clouds. “My parents told me that I refuse to smile. It’s true. Because I dislike many things. Or as I know, someone has harmed me. My hands painted red,” She spoke. Yashamaru takes a step forward, “Do you wish for revenge?” “I think so. My feelings still have hatred. It’s there. Even if I’m happy, it lingers.” Shiro answers. 

The rain begins to pour harder. “So this feeling has more to it,” Shiro adds as a couple of men confront her. The two men appear to be angry. “You’re Shiro, yes?” The tall man asks. Shiro nods. “Good, Mika and a couple of women are in trouble. A few drunks are harassing them.” He explains. “Where?” Shiro asks. “The Geisha house.” The short fat man answers. “I’m on it,” Shiro said. Shiro turns to Yashamaru, “I have to help them.” Yashamaru looks at her, “I’m going with you.” “Okay.” Shiro leads the way in a hurry. 

If Mika needs help then it means trouble. When it came to handling a few creeps, this was nothing new. However, something must have gone wrong.

* * *

Once they reached the house, Shiro sees blood at the entrance. Her face pales as she hears a scream. Without hesitation, She runs inside. Her umbrella drops to the ground. She follows the signs of a struggle and small pools of blood. As Shiro slams the sliding door open, she sees a wounded Mika surrounded by a group of men. Her kimono torn and her hair disheveled. A couple of girls were in worse shape. Shiro clenches her teeth. Her eyes focused on the men before she notices one girl bleeding on the floor. 

“So, the front desk boy is here. Heh, I was waiting for you.” One bearded man spoke. His smirk proved he is not here as a customer. “He has a nice face. No way he’s a damn man.” Another man comments. “We came here for some fun. Now that you’re here, it makes this more worthwhile.” A third man spoke, he grips the hilt of his blood-stained katana. 

“Though, this one broad gave us trouble. SHe can actually defend herself. But I wonder what sounds you make when your blood touches my blade.” The rugged man spoke. “I doubt harming women is something to be proud of. This is disgusting. Sure, we can fight. As a man...I’ll protect them. These women are family. I think the assumption of you all attacking them means death.” Shiro’s voice instantly began to change. 

“Your actions are unforgivable. The women work. Exploiting them will mean punishment,” Yashamaru speaks. “Shiro-kun, these men, they raped Hana,” Mika says. She struggles to keep her balance. Shiro’s eyes snap open and she charges toward the men. “My friends do not deserve this!” Shiro shouts as she tackles one man to the floor. The blade cuts Shiro across the chest. But that does not stop her. “You men deserve death, a person’s innocence is not meant to be taken!” Shiro shouts in anger. Her voice is deep and rough. The man under her becomes frightened as he tries to push her off him. His sword cutting her, but not phasing her. 

Shiro snatches the sword out of the man’s hands. Yashamaru closes his umbrella and attacks the other men one at a time. The room becomes more chaos and Shiro is covered in blood. A combination of her own and others. Shiro wipes the blood off her chest. Yashamaru was handling this situation well. He seemed experienced in fighting. The young man barely has any wounds, just a couple of cuts. Shiro and Yashamaru walk over to the women. 

“Mika-san, take them to safety. I’ll avenge Hana, but I intend to get my hands dirty…” Shiro said. Mika falls silent and hurries to the women. “I won’t judge you if you choose to kill those bastards. No maiden should endure this,” Mika said. She turns to Yashamaru. “I thank you. Please continue helping Shiro.” She says. “I will. Now leave as each man will be cut down.” Yashamaru said. 

The women gather then retreat outside the house. As the women made it outside, Yoshitora and a few officers hurry to the scene. Everyone went to the women’s aid. Mika explains the situation to Yoshitora. He stood in shock for a moment as he listens. The second Mika mentions Shiro, Yoshitora runs into the house. He didn’t need Shiro in harm’s way or worse. In the end, Yoshitora saw a wounded Shiro standing in front of corpses. 

  
  



	3. Red Carnation

**"Shiro, what the hell happened?" **

**"They attacked them for entertainment. Hana was raped. I would be next."**

**"Are they all...?"**

**"One is hiding in the closet. The shit-eating leader. After I took out a couple of his men, he fled. Handle this. I'm tired, pissed, and hungry." **

After Shiro spoke, she falls to the floor. Losing an amount of blood causes her to faint. Yashamaru catches her and picks her up. Shiro's body is completely light and somewhat hot. "He's weak. I'm going to get him some help." Yashamaru said as he sees the sweat running down Shiro's face. He carries her out and leaves Yoshitora to stand alone in the room. At first, Shiro did not want to be carried if she was conscious. Yashamaru quickly moves through the city, he makes sure Shiro doesn't bleed out or leave a trail. Hours pass, Shiro is laying in bed.

She now has her chest wrapped in bandages. She sits up and winces in pain. "Fuck..." She curses as she notices her hands bandaged as well. Of course, she didn't do this work. "How did I-" Shiro murmurs as she sees little stains of dried blood on the bandages. Yashamaru enters the room quietly. She looks up at him then down at her chest. "Shit," She pulls the blanket up to cover her breasts. Not that she was endowed with huge ones. Yashamaru turns his head to not look, even though he is the one who cleaned her wounds. "T-Thank you. But I still owe you some food. I'll go prepare something..." Shiro says. She carefully closes her robe and ties it. The maroon covered fabric hides her body. The style suited for a man.

"What? You don't need to do that. I don't expect the hospitality..." Yashamaru said as he looks back at her. Shiro now stands in front of him. She is a few inches shorter. "You saved me twice. Aside from fixing me up. You saw a side of me I have to hide. But hell, I guess I do want revenge," Shiro says, "So if you need to stay then you can rest here." Shiro heads to the kitchen. Yashamaru grabs a hold of her arm. He makes sure he doesn't hurt her. Even though, Shiro is not that delicate. He has seen her fight twice. "That voice, the one that is not normal. What is it?" He asks.

"It's a spirit. One of many I can talk to. Except recently I've been told of one that is too dangerous. I shouldn't go near it." Shiro answers. Yashamaru releases her. "But I know I need to," Shiro says before she exits the room. Yashamaru follows Shiro into the kitchen. "Then you think demons exist?" He asks. Shiro searches for her bowls and plates. She finds them inside a cupboard. Shiro then places the dishes on the table. "If you are telling me you are one then it's fine. I let spirits hang around me. No big deal, right?" Shiro said. Yashamaru allows his hair to turn black and irises bright yellow. His sclera turning black. He corners Shiro into a wall. His hands slammed on the sides of her head. Shiro stares at him, her eyes fixated on his. She could tell this is not a joke. The voices are telling her to be careful. One could confirm Yashamaru being a demon.

"It's my goblin blood. However, this is a secret between us," Yashamaru explains. His voice has a slight growl to it. His hair slowly turns back to normal, white. His irises back to being grey. "Demons...exist." Shiro thinks. "I accept it, now then...Go clean up while I cook. It's best not to smell like death so early." Shiro said. Yashamaru could not believe her and nods. He leaves her alone and Shiro wanders around her kitchen. She finds everything she needs except for fish. To get that she would catch some in the river. For now, that would have to wait. Shiro diced some carrots, potatoes, and cabbage. She boils the rice. Even took out some dried fruit. It was not much, but Shiro did make a decent lunch. Yashamaru was busy taking a bath. The steam travels out of the window. 

"I trust him. He's not trying to buy me. But for a demon, he's not so bad." Shiro thought as she looks down at her bandaged hands. Her face twists in shock, "Shit...he's seen my chest. Okay, this is damn weird. He sees me half-naked and patches me up." The thoughts were running through her mind. Shiro shakes her head, her expression neutral. "It's not important. I'm better off posing as a man anyway. It's been over seven years." She says aloud as she stirs the rice. The idea of living with someone is something she would possibly have to get used to. Especially with a man. Shiro never had anyone visit. She only went to work and at home. Nothing new unless it came to shopping. Shiro became used to being the only one in the house.

As Shiro finishes cooking, she hears footsteps coming closer. Yashamaru had clean clothes on along with a brown towel covering most of his long hair. Shiro chuckles. Seeing all that hair wild and not in a ponytail is different. His bangs clung to his forehead. "You don't need to stare. My hair is uncommon, I know," He said breaking Shiro's humor. "That's not it. You have a lot of hair, it's pretty. And I only see you wear it in a ponytail," Shiro said. Yashamaru is taken aback by the compliment. He is not sure if she was teasing or not. "You think so?" He questions. Shiro slightly smiles, "Yes. I think it looks nice. Ah, lunch is ready. It isn't spectacular. I need to catch some fish for dinner." Yashamaru finishes drying his hair with the towel and turns his attention to the food.

The vigilante was not fickle with what he ate. The smell caught his attention earlier. The fragrance is home-like. "It looks good." He adds. "I'm not an expert and thanks," Shiro said. Yashamaru takes the towel off his head and folds it. He then hands it to Shiro. Shiro grabs the towel and walks out of the house. She places the towel on a line to hang. The woman heads back into the house and the kitchen. "Please dig in. I made enough," Shiro says as Yashamaru waits for her. He takes a tray and begins to fill his dishes with food. Shiro does the same. The two eat in silence until Shiro breaks it. "I always been able to contact spirits, but it's been recent. Something is causing it to occur..." She says. Yashamaru eats his rice. He listens to her. Shiro didn't know about an evil that is behind the disasters. People tell her rumors, but that's it. 

"With your story, you have a strong spiritual sense," Yashamaru said. Shiro takes a bite of potato. After a moment of chewing she swallows the food, "People think I'm damn odd." "The odd thing I see is you posing as a man. No one has caught you," Yashamaru points out. Shiro narrows her eyes, "You saw my chest, didn't you?" Yashamaru coughs as he isn't ready for the conversation, more so to change the subject. He clears his throat and an awkward expression creeps upon his features. "It was the only way to bandage your wounds. The cuts aren't too deep." He explains. Shiro glances down at her bandages. The two fall silent as both of them could not discuss the topic. It is too awkward. 


	4. Lilac Wisteria

A few days pass and it is the middle of the night. Shiro wakes up from a nightmare. Her neck has handprints on the skin. She quickly sits up and breathes in fear. The woman wipes the sweat off her forehead. It was not common for this to happen. Shiro looks around her small room before she gets out of bed. The woman carefully lights a candle that stands in a small candle holder. Shiro picks the candle up and walks into the hall. The house is currently empty. Shiro only hears her footsteps until something landed on the roof. The sound is obviously unfamiliar. Stepping outside, Shiro sees the figure sitting on the roof. The white hair catches her eye.

“Tengu?” Shiro calls out. Yashamaru looks down at her. “You should be asleep. It’s late.” He said. Shiro rubs her arms feeling the cool breeze against her skin. “I...I can’t. Nightmares sadly.” Shiro says, “What are you doing?” Yashamaru looks up at the moon.“I was going through the town. I paid the house a visit. No trouble and they are worried about you.” He answers before looking back at Shiro. “Do you want to come up here?” He asks. Shiro blinks confused. “...Wha-” She tries to speak and Yashamaru leaps down with ease. He still wears his mask. “S-Sure,” Shiro said. 

Yashamaru politely picks her up. Shiro being held bridal-style. Without an additional response, Yashamaru jumps into the air to be picked up by the wind. Shiro holds onto him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Just a simple action for Yashamaru has him gracefully land on the roof. Shiro looks at him then at the ground below. Her eyes wander to the trees surrounding her home. This is her first time being on the roof. “Are you able to stand?” Yashamaru questions. Shiro gasps forgetting that she is in this man’s arms.

“Yes, I can do that.” She nods and Yashamaru sets her down. Shiro carefully sits down. She looks up at the moon. The silence of the night is tranquil. Yashamaru takes a seat next to her. He stares at the moon. “So this is where you go,” Shiro said. “It’s interesting to watch. Have I disturbed your sleep?” He replies. Shiro smiles and shakes her head. She lets out a soft yawn and lays on her back. “No. Not at all, I was wondering how the hell you get on my roof.” She says with a laugh. Her body slowly feels heavy. 

Sleep was taking over. Shiro's eyes slowly close. Her soft breaths can almost be heard. Yashamaru turns his attention to her. He notices the scars on her body, more so the handprints on her neck. “Someone is after her...Not good.” He thought. Shiro turns on her side. She softly mumbles in her sleep. Yashamaru observes Shiro for a minute. Shiro’s curly hair frames her face. He smiles to himself before he gently picks her up. Yashamaru stands up then takes a few steps to jump down from the roof.

Yashamaru feels Shiro slightly stir in his arms. As he placed her in the bed, Shiro doesn’t let go of his wrist. She slowly opens her eyes halfway and tries to smile, “Next time I won’t fall asleep. Looking at the moon was different. It was fun.” Yashamaru is surprised to hear this. His response is only silent. “I will look forward to it.” He says. Shiro’s grip loosens and his eyes slowly close. Yashamaru waits for her to sleep before he leaves the room.

* * *

“No way! You’re leaving Shiro-kun?” Mika questions. Shiro had decided to pay her friend a visit. Mika was in the hospital for her minor injuries. The geisha house remains closed as investigations are still going. Shiro sits on the bed. Her hands resting in her lap. Yashamaru stands by the door. Mika could only question Shiro’s relationship with the young man. She never sees Shiro hang around anyone. “I’m going after the rest of the men. More so, an evil behind it,” Shiro explains.

Her expression is serious. Darkness displays in her eyes. The same look as the other day, Mika could tell something has changed. Yashamaru doesn’t say a word. He just remains quiet. Mika looks at him, “Your friend is new. I mean you aren’t a “people” person. Who is he?” Shiro blinks and glances at Yashamaru. She quickly turns back to Mika. The woman has a smile on her face. She sees the confused expression Shiro gives. “Aw, Shiro-kun made a new friend!” Mika pulls Shiro in a tight hug, teasing her. Shiro keeps her “male” voice intact as well as her composure. 

“What the hell? I like my privacy dammit!” Shiro says in annoyance. Mika doesn’t release the woman and continues to tease her. Simple affection made Shiro uneasy. However, she understood where it came from. “He’s a new friend and he’s helping me. S-So let me go! Just like damn-” Shiro struggles to breathe as she tries to pry Mika off her. As Mika finally releases Shiro, Shiro falls onto the floor. Landing on her back first. “Fuck!” Shiro curses in pain. Yashamaru looks at her. He was about to say something, but the look on Shiro’s face made him stay quiet. 

“I’d like to thank you for helping us. And being a friend to Shiro. He’s a bit odd, but he’s a good friend. Take care of him and bring him back safely,” Mika said. Yashamaru nods, “I will. Shiro, we should get going.” Shiro sits up and then stands up. She nods before turning to Mika. “I promise to come back,” She says. Mika smiles. 

The two leave the hospital. Shiro was not amused by what had happened. Her face tinted pink because of the awkwardness. “Damn that woman, ugh…” Shiro groans. “Your friend is amusing,” Yashamaru comments as he and Shiro head to the outskirts of town. Shiro could only look back as she knew this may be the last time she would see this place for a while. While Shiro reminisces on the past, she made a promise to herself. More so, her friends and revenge. “When I first came here for work, Mika took me in. I at least owe her,” Shiro said. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a really slow update as I'm working on the other stories, so I'll probably update this once a month or two months. But I do enjoy Yashamaru Kurama from Samurai Shodown (Samurai Spirits) 2019, so I decided to write a fanfiction. 
> 
> Here is some information for Shiro:
> 
> Name: "Shiro"  
Age: 23  
Height: 165 cm  
Gender: Female (Dresses as male)  
Weapon: Spear (preferably), knife, or kodachi  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair color: Brown/Black  
Relatives: Fosters parents, younger brother  
Likes: Talking to spirits, collecting flowers, being useful  
Dislikes: Getting into trouble


End file.
